


jealous

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Possessive Damian Wayne, Short One Shot, damis a senior, jons two years below, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: high school relationship navigation
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	jealous

The cafeteria clock ticked methodically taking a century to revolve. Lunch was boring. School itself was boring, but he could wait till the final bell most days. However, today there was little promise of seeing Jonathan afterward, and Damian just wanted to leave. Idealy he'd crawl into bed, scream into his covers and wake up to Jonathan's smile. But he was not a fool. He recognized his mistake.

No one could blame him for having a jealous streak. Going from an only child to the youngest required a certain degree of greed. He's allowed to hoard Father and Dick most days, and things like his pets we're his. But that mindset is what offended Jon.

Yesterday, during his shift as the football sports med, a random no-name was flirting with Jon. Admittedly, the super was trying comforting his teammate but only because the fool had sprained his ankle, and Kents have a bleeding heart for anything showing distress. He thought he'd hidden his irritation. But, after the teen scrambled away and Jon scolded him for staring daggers and 'harshly' wrapping the ankle, he knew he was mistaken.

A wave of relief washed over him when the bell rang, signaling all seniors to get to their final periods. He dragged himself through the halls and into art class, thankful to see the agenda was empty. He was left alone to sketch in the back of the classroom, and unlike lunch, the time moved quickly.

Usually, he'd sit in on Jon's sixth period considering his schedule only had five classes. He isn't crazy about ASB, but the hayseed enjoys his stupid friends, and their posters lack artistic guidance, so Damian collaborates with them. Not today. Instead, he goes to a local shop to eat. He forgot his lunch after noticing cookies for him and Jon. His brothers would eat it, so it wasn't a waste of Alfred's cooking, but he regretted turning it down.

The sushi restaurant was surprisingly decent. They had more than one vegetarian option and Boba, so Damian ordered and ate. As he stabbed at his food and checked the time. He realized Jonathan would be getting out shortly. On Fridays Jon almost always came to Gotham for patrol. He slumped and threw out the tray, ignoring the twinge of anxiety in his chest.

He wasn't sure what he expected, waiting at the usual spot he and Jon met up. Perhaps rejection or Jon not showing up at all. His train of thought was interrupted when a pair of arms circled his waist. 

"Hi, Dami," Jonathan's lips brushed up against his ear, his voice low and reserved. "Sorry, I had to take a test during lunch and lost another phone while fly-."

Turning around and cupping pale cheeks, eyebrows furrowed as he stared into baby blue eyes.

"I apologize, Jonathan. I know you do not desire being treated as an object and that was not my intention. You have my respect and trust, therefore, I believe your explanation to be true-"

There was a finger pushed against Damian's lips. A spark of concern lingered while Jonathan grabbed Damian’s wrist, pulling them away so he could cup the scared hands on his own. He traced every knuckle, as his lips formed a small grin. 

“Do you think I’m ignoring you because I'm hung up on that, Dames?” The question was innocent, but Damian’s cheeks flushed, nonetheless.

He gnawed at his lip for several moments before responding with hesitation. “...yes?”

The gifted laugh following his answer left his ego bruised. “Damian, I was annoyed but nothing else,” Jon tried and failed to suppress a smile. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me like the plague?”

“Tt, I assumed you would appreciate the space.” Rightfully sticking out his bottom lip, Damian took his hands away to cross his arms. 

"Oh, D." Jon wrapped his boyfriend in a hug, which was a bit awkward due to school bags. "You could have asked."

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Jonathan's neck, Damian sighed. The smell of overly sweet cologne filled his senses, and he softened. "I know."

They stood embraced for several minutes until Jon pulled away, pressing a kiss to Damian's nose. The older boy flushes but doesn't resist. Instead, he cupped Jon's face, tucking tuffs of loose hair behind his ears. 

"You're cute."

"Shush Corn Cob."

**Author's Note:**

> i was just writing and this came out, idk


End file.
